1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjustment in position of vehicle or automotive seat in the fore-and-aft direction thereof (the so-called seat adjuster), and in particular to an operation lever for locking and unlocking such seat adjustment device or seat adjuster.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, automotive and vehicle seats are each equipped with a seat adjustment device or what is called xe2x80x9cseat adjusterxe2x80x9d to enable an occupant on the seat to selectively adjust the position of seat in the fore-and-aft direction thereof according to his or her seating preferences and conditions.
In many cases, the seat adjuster of this fore-and-aft adjustment type is installed in pair under a seat cushion of the seat in a symmetrical fashion. Thus, it includes a pair of spaced-apart seat slide rails each comprising an upper rail member fixed to the seat cushion and a lower rail member fixedly secured on the floor of automobile, wherein the upper rail member is slidably fitted in the lower rail member so that the seat adjuster itself can be moved with the seat on and along the lower rail member. Such pair of seat adjusters, disposed on the right and left sides of or symmetrically relative to the bottom of seat cushion, are each provided with a lock mechanism for locking and unlocking the upper rail member to and from the lower rail member, to thereby allow an occupant on the seat to adjustably lock the seat at a desired position in the fore-and-aft direction thereof relative to the lower rail member fixed on the floor. In general, both two lock mechanisms are interlocked for synchronized operation to lock and unlock both pair of seat adjusters by means of an operation lever. Typically, the operation lever in that case are projected outwardly from the seat for direct access thereto by a hand of user, as disclosed for instance from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,267 which shows a generally xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped operation lever projected forwardly of a seat cushion of so that the lever can be readily operated in vertical direction by an occupant on the seat for locking and unlocking of a seat adjuster described therein. According to this prior art, in brief, both ends of such generally xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped operation lever are respectively connected with a pair of lock mechanisms for the seat adjuster, each of the lock mechanisms including a lock piece operatively disposed at an upper rail member and a series of lock holes formed in a lower rail member. Upward rotation of the lever causes disengagement of both lock pieces from the respective lock holes to release the seat adjust from a locked state to permit adjustment of seat in the fore-and-aft direction.
However, the hitherto operation levers of seat adjusters, including such U-shaped rod operation lever, are by and large projected and exposed from the seat cushion. In particular, the U-shaped operation lever of the foregoing prior art is projected and exposed forwardly of seat cushion. The exposure of operation lever has been found defective in impairing the outer aesthetic appearance of seat.
In view of the above-stated drawbacks, it is a primary purpose of the present invention to provide an improved seat adjustment device which avoids the need to use any projected operation lever so as to retain the original aesthetic appearance of seat.
In order to achieve such purpose, a seat adjustment device in accordance with the present invention is basically comprised of:
a lock mechanism for locking and unlocking a vehicle seat at a given position; and
an operation lever means operatively connected with the lock mechanism, which operation lever means is pivotally arranged in a flap-like manner below a forward end of seat cushion of the seat such as to be normally dependent therefrom.
Accordingly, the operation lever means per se is disposed flash with the forward end wall of seat cushion, not projected from the seat, and looked as if it was an integral part of the seat.
Preferably, the operation lever means may be covered with an extension of a trim cover assembly associated with the seat cushion to enhance an integration with the seat.
In the case of the vehicle seat having a pair of side garnish covers adapted to cover respective two lateral areas thereof under the seat cushion, the operation lever means may be pivotally arranged below the forward end of seat cushion and between those two side garnish covers in a flap-like manner such as to be normally dependent from the forward end of seat cushion. In that aspect, the operation lever means may preferably be generally equal in height-wise width to such pair of side garnish covers, so that the former is viewed as if it was an integral part of the latter, and further, more preferably, the color and texture of operation lever means may be the same as those of the two side garnish covers.
Any other various features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from reading of the descriptions hereinafter, with reference to the annexed drawings.